Highschool dxd season 3 the new war
by ww2killer
Summary: We begin where we left off in our story after season 2 we get a new member and we soon have to face our enemys as they start to bring the fight to the research club Issei will have to fight his foes and so will the rest of the group as they fight for everyones lives Issei x Harem


This is a new story by ww2killer i hope will enjoy

I don't own highschool dxd but i own my OCs and please R&R

* * *

><p>right now we go to see a small town and as we go down we zoom in on to a school we then look to see the local students both boys and girls and everybody is enjoying their day<p>

we then go on to a hill where we see three male students laying on the hill looking up into the sky

"...aaaa another day goes by and not thing good has happen"

one of the males says braking the silence

"yeah since now the school has been saying they are bring in student security the girls have taken out some of out peep holes"

"no NO I don't want that"

one of the other males says while getting up a few seconds the other two get up

"yeah we're not standing by"

"speak for your self Issei you have the hottest and cutest girls clinging on to you"

Issei "well yeah but it isn't my fault I've done good deeds that their on me"

the last male is Issei aka the red dragon serving under Rias Gremory

as the group is arguing

Issei "don't worry guys the schools student security will be easy they say their are only five coming that's easy to..."

just then Issei is interrupted by a loud rumbling sound they look up as well as the other students outside they look to see an old looking motorcycle drive in and parked right next to the gate entry

the one driving gets out the person takes off their helmet to see a male with bright red hair with three strips of yellow hair going back, his hair was all spiky but was all pushes back, he wore a black lather jacket with flames on the sleeves and on the body and had the words "road to hell" on the back, he's wearing bright blue jeans and black boots with flame on the bottom

the rider starts walking around every girls blushing and giggling as he walks and as the guys get mad but with Issei he feels he looks familiar

back with Issei

Issei "who is that"

''I don't know but he's kind a scary"

"and worse he has gotten all the girls attention"

he said as he turns and adjusters his glasses to see all the girls laughing and blushing and whispering

Issei "don't sweat it we'll get by this guy"

just then the group over hear an argument

"oh no its those thugs again"

"yeah they've be harassing the girls here and messing up out school too that's the reason they brought him here"

Issei "don't look now but here comes now"

"come on babes lets get to know each other"

we see three thugs one is tall another is short and the middle guy is wearing a fancy looking school uniform (he is the rich and huge jerk type guy) as they harass two girl

Girl 1 "no just leave us alone"

Thug 1 "and who's going to stop us"

"excuse me"

The thugs turn to see out mysterious male as he stays calm

Thug 2 "who are you"

"I'm the school security I have to ask you to leave"

There is a few seconds of silence till

Thugs "hahahaaaahahaha"

As they laugh our security starts to laugh calmly till

"Okay then do you mind if I get a drink"

The thugs turn to see a venting machine

Girl 1 "what aren't you going to help"

"Don't worry"

He says quietly while getting three juice cans

Thug 1 "we'll take these if you don't mine"

The thugs take his cans and he doesn't do anything and begins to walk away he turns and

"Hey assholes takes those cans and shove them up your asses"

With that everyone around starts to laugh

Rich boy thug starts to get mad till

Thug 1 "listen you do you know who my father is"

"YOUR SUGAR DADDY"

With that everyone burst out laughing and our rider pulls out a harmonica and plays a catch tone and turns and walks away leaving the thugs mad until

Thug 1 "why you"

He throws all the juice cans at out guy until

He quickly turns lifts up his shirt to show his belt but he grabs his belt to show the handle of something he pulls it out to see its a long whip

The first can he kicks it into the air

The second can he grabs it with the the whip and catches it, as he pulls it back he catches it

The last can he turns to bring his whip up to the air and pulls it down cutting the can in half as it comes to him it splits and all the juice misses him as the can splits into two pieces

He then twists and wraps the can in the air and catches it behind him on his hand all this while playing his harmonica

everyone is amazed as he used a whip perfectly he wraps it back up around his pants as he finishes the three thugs have frozen at what he did its ends till

Girl 1 ''hey rich boy nice underwear''

they notice the three thugs pants have been cut as their pants are at their ankles

''you better leave now''

he says as

the leader of the thugs sunglasses brake from the middle

Thug 1 ''lets leave''

they grab their pants and run as everyone bust laughing

he then walks over to the girls and hands them the other two cans

back with Issei

Issei ''wow that was amazing''

''that guy is the real thing he has skills''

''yeah man I feel our peeping days are over''

Issei 'I feel Rias should know about this'

Issei says in his head

Issei ''listen Matsuda, Motohama I have to go I'll see you later''

Issei run off to his club where he and his devil friends hang out

he goes in and walks in where he see all the club member are all sitting on the sofas and Rias leaning on her desk

Rias ''aw Issei just in time''

Issei ''ahh for what''

Akeno ''don't you know we have a new member coming''

Issei ''what new member''

Rias ''well he is...''

Rias is introduced

''RIAS GREMORY I'M BACK''

just the our mysterious whip biker burst through the doors surprising Issei out of his skin

''Rias my little red headed devil ohhh its been so long''

our biker runs to Rias and picks her up with joyful hug

Akeno ''well that's our member"

Issei 'him the new student security is our new member'

he said in his thoughts he get up from the floor and walks over

Issei ''so we got a new member what for''

Rias ''I don't know my brother said they were sending someone but I'm surprised''

''nice you meet the famous red dragon Issei I'm Rico Gremory Ria's big brother''

Issei ''what older brother I thought was your only brother''

Rias ''yes but my parents have taken care of him before me and my brother he was our protector''

Issei ''really wow''

Rico ''yup I took care of his ray of sunshine when she was flat chested haha''

Rias ''don't bring that back''

Rico ''yup I took care of Rias when she was just a little new born I was given the best job because of who I am''

Issei ''for who you are''

Akeno ''he's an immortal straight out of North America''

Issei ''what but he's so young''

Rico ''I've been born about 523 years ago''

Issei ''whoa your 523 years old''

Rico ''yup I was taken in by the Gremory's after I lost my parents due to sickness but I saw America built up''

Kiba ''yeah he witnessed things we haven't''

Koneko ''he even helped us when Rias picked us''

Issei "wow really"

Rico "yup as Rias picked her pieces I helped train them as they gotten their powers"

Rias "so Rico why are you here"

Rico "huh oh yeah mother and father told me to come and do my job "

Rias "what I do not need to be protected I can take care of myself"

Rico "like the fight you had with lord Riser I got to admit you kick his ass"

Rias "true I can still handle myself"

Rico "then their was the fight with Kokabiel I was glad to see Issei try to fight him but still I'm just fallowing orders from our parents''

Rias "alright so I've been hearing your the schools new student security"

Rico "that's right but I'm not alone and I think they will be happy to see you"

Rias "you brought them here"

Rico "yup"

Rico open his bag and places four stone rocks with four symbols he lines them up he then lights a match, then pulls out some dirt, then a bottle of water, and lastly a fan and puts then on their own stones they start glowing

Rico "rise to serve and protect"

the stones then glow brighter and out some figures

Rico "may I introduce"

the first stone opens up a figure forms out of a bright white light out comes a girl with short white heir, grey eye color and big breast and wearing white robe with marks that show wind moving

Rico "this is Kaze controller of wind"

the next stone glowed bright blue and out came another female figure she has long bright dark blue hair, and bright blue eye color, she had big breast as well she is wearing a bring blue robe' that shows the symbol of water

Rico "this is Mizu controller of water"

the next stone glowed bright yellow and another female comes out and she had dark brown skin, she had short brown hair in dreadlocks, she had yellow eye color, she had a bigger breast size she is wearing a bright yellow robe that shows the symbol of earth

Rico "this is Chikyu controller of earth"

the last stone was bright red and another female came out and she has short spiky hair that rises up and on the tips had yellow and had red eye color, she has big breast she is wearing a bright red robe with the symbol of fire

Rico and this is Kasai controller of fire"

they all stand together and they all raise their left arm in a salute

all four "we are ready to serve you SIR"

Rico ''my familiars"

Issei "wow they are hot you have your own haram of sexy familiars"

just then as Issei is in his world

POW

Kasai "HEY DON'T THE IDEA YOU ASSHOLE WE'RE FAMILY"

Kasai punches Issei on top of his head as a small fire is on her head and her fist on fire

Mizu "Kasai culm down or I'll cool you down"

she says as she forms a water ball in her hand

Kasai ''alright''

she turns down her fire fist and beside her is Chikyu as she licks her fingers and puts out the small fire on Kasai's top of her head

Rias "girls"

all four "RIAS"

they all say happily and they all hug

Rias "wait don't tell me"

Rico "that right"

the girls grab their robes and pull them off to show school uniforms but have their logo of their element on their back

Rico "we're the security here to protect"

Akeno ''you came prepared''

Kiba ''it's like old times''

Koneko ''the old team's back''

Rico ''well I would agree but I can see some new faces''

he turns to see our other three members

Rico ''you must be Asia glad to meet you''

Asia ''ohh thank you I'm glad to meet you to''

Rico ''you must be Xenovia a person of the church now a devil''

Xenovia ''yes It is true''

Rico ''don't worry god may be dead but you can make your chooses as you chose as you were with a high chose as you focused on god you have to see you light at the end of the tunnel''

Xenovia ''wow thank you''

Rico ''and this little guy I remember''

Gasper ''yeah I'm sooo happy to see you again Rico''

Gasper hugs Rico

Rico ''haha so you're starting to control your powers''

Gasper ''yeah Issei really helped me''

Rico ''glad to hear that''

back with Issei

Issei ''so he's tough looking but a real nice guy''

Akeno ''that's right he's always been so nice but with the tough and serious side of him no one wants to be with him''

Issei ''really''

Kiba ''yeah he is really important to us devils''

Issei ''what to you mean''

Koneko ''he's the Grim Reapers son''

Issei ''what you can't be serious''

he says shocked

Rico ''yup I'm the son with the Grim Reaper my father met my mother and as she was dying but he spared her and they felt in love and boom me, but my mother go sick my father could help her but she told him not do it was her time''

Issei ''wow hey what about the thing where the reaper has a scythe''

Rico ''my father chose that as his weapon but you humans made it famous to him but I chose the whip as my weapon, but right now my father is at the gate way to the underworld and collecting people who have died so I was given the job of hunting anything that comes out of the underworld''

Issei ''wow but you soon joined Rias parents''

Rico ''yes as my mother was dead, my father taught me some important training and had to leave so I lived on my own in America I even fought in every battle any war I was their''

Issei ''you lived thought all that''

Rico ''yup and soon witnessing my skills...''

Rias ''my father gave him a more important mission''

Akeno ''we soon all became a team''

Issei 'wow this guy is something he helped everyone'

he says in his thoughts but just then

''BBBBOOOOOMMMM''

from outside their was an explosion the team comes out and see the sky was a dark red color and they soon see in shock

Rias ''no it can't be''

Akeno ''how how has he returned''

Issei ''but it is he's here''

''well on this moment in time I have returned to finally finish off where we all left off but first I have come to destroy the fool red dragon host''

everyone ''Kokabiel''

* * *

><p>this is the end hope you've enjoyed we'll see what happen to the group till next chapter please R&amp;R<p>

Arthur note: a quick saying

I got the idea of Rico after seeing my favorite youtube video of **"Adam Winrich whips and Harmonica"** (watch it he's awesome)

next chapter next month


End file.
